


Talk dirty to me

by Taekookalicious



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boyfriends, Crushes, Dirty talk but like being terrible at it, Kookie is all in his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekookalicious/pseuds/Taekookalicious
Summary: Kookie met Jimin’s roommate almost a month ago. He was immediately infatuated and probably stared way too much. He hoped it wasn’t noticeable because he really thought he had no chance.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Talk dirty to me

Kookie met Jimin’s roommate almost a month ago. He was immediately infatuated and probably stared way too much. He hoped it wasn’t noticeable because he really thought he had no chance. 

Taehyung was tall, beautiful, funny and so sexy. The three of them had spent almost every night together when they weren’t at work, playing games, watching movies and just messing around. Just like tonight. But there was always this nagging feeling in his head that Taehyung was only here because of Jimin and the fact that it was his apartment. _He was probably just being polite. ___

____

____

The thoughts that run through Kookie’s head aren’t good. The guilt he feels never seems to stop the thoughts from popping into his head. It’s an everyday occurrence now.... _he wants to eat Taehyung. Lick him all over, taste every inch of him. He is hyper focused on his tongue. The way he’s constantly licking his lips. They look soft and pink and delicious. _He knows that he zones out sometimes but it’s a lot more often lately. He’s shaken out of his fantasy by Jimin.__

____

____

“You’re doing it again,” Jimin whispered. 

“Nnn no, I’m not,” Kookie shook his head and tried to focus and stop his inevitable blushing. Taehyung took that moment to use the bathroom. Jimin stared at his best friend. 

“When are you going to tell him?” He seemed annoyed. 

“What are you talking about? I don’t have anything to bring up about anyone. Nothing to see here, just three best friends....watching a movie. Nope. Nada. What?” He gave his best impression of innocent eyes.

“Kook. I love you. So much. But if you don’t jump on him, I’m going to scream. It’s painful watching you lust after him and doing nothing about it. You two are perfect for each other but one of you has to make a move. So move!” Jimin kicked his leg just a little, for emphasis. 

Taehyung came back from the bathroom looking confused about why Kookie was just kicked. Jimin grabbed his arm and dragged him to his bedroom with a quick, “We’ll be right back, Tae.”

Once inside his bedroom, he started, “Okay. Ask your questions. What do you need to know about my soulmate to make this work? This is a one time offer so think of some things you really want to know.” Jimin sat on his bed and looked up expectantly, with a smirk. 

The fear that took over Kookie’s brain was like static. “Uh..Umm. Hmmm. Wait. What?” He just stood there, staring down at Jimin.

“Really? Of all the times to go full on panic mode, now is not it. I know you like him. There’s nothing about him not to like. He’s perfect for you. For me, he’d drive me crazy like an itch I could never scratch. We fight all the time but you two would be so sweet, you’d make my teeth hurt. Now, I know you’re shy. He’s seen your quiet side, your competitive side, your sweet side. Now he needs to see your sexy side. So, what do you have to show him?”

His brain felt like it was 10 steps behind Jimin’s. “Where is this coming from, all of a sudden? I was planning to just keep my crush to myself until death. Also, I’m pretty sure that I don’t have a sexy side so this will never work.”

Jimin was already rolling his eyes. “Where do I even start with that? You are my gym buddy, right? Everyone there stares at you like they want a bite. Everyone. You have been hit on in front of me so many times I stopped counting. You survive on so much protein, you have muscles on your muscles. I have watched you change shirts, while Tae literally bites him lips and stares. Hard. I know you’re shy and you don’t have a lot of experience but you can be sexy. Also, this is sudden because it’s fate. Tae was just complaining about how lonely he is. He wants his own person to snuggle and hold hands with. He wants romance and dates. And he wants it like yesterday so I don’t want you to miss your shot. How would you feel if he started dating someone next week that’s not you?”

With a very sour feeling in his stomach, Kookie whispered, “Bad. Like really, really bad. I don’t think I could sit here and watch that. Pretending like it didn’t hurt. Help me, please?”

“Okay. Since you asked me zero questions, there are a lot of things you probably know about my Taetae already. First, he has a serious muscle kink. Second, he loves babies and animals. Third, strawberry anything is his favorite. Last, he loves dirty talk.”

__

__

_____ _

_____ _

And just like that, #4 made Kookie’s brain stop working. “I. Um. Yeah...no. I can’t do that. How do you even know that?”

Jimin smiled sweetly, “We’re soulmates and roommates and we’ve had many long talks at night. I would never betray his trust and tell you things that are private. But the 4 things I’ve told you are things you would learn about him along the way. I’m just helping you out.” 

Like any man in his 20’s, obviously he’s seen porn. He watched movies and he knows that some people like talking like that. He’s just not one of those people. He has never had sex _(yet, he always points out it’s not yet) but he can’t picture himself saying anything dirty. _The way he’s blushing now is already a lot.__

____

____

Jimin sighs, “Okay. Pretend I’m him. What is the dirtiest thing you could think of to say to me? Whatta you wanna do to me?”

_Dirty. Dirty. Think dirty. Come on Kook. You can do this. There were a lot of pictures running through his mind. Naked, tasting, kissing, biting, and some thrusting pictures. He can imagine himself laying on the bed, looking up at how beautiful Taehyung is. Feeling trapped while he has his hands held above his head. Begging to have....well he doesn’t know what he’d beg for yet. Something. Anything. There would be no shame in the begging. He would give Tae whatever he wanted and just..._

“Damn it, Jungkook. Getting in your head is a bad idea. That was like two minutes of whatever was going on in there. Let’s try some word association. I say a word and you say back a dirty word, just the first thing that pops into your head. Okay?”

“Fine. But just know that I don’t know what I’m doing and if this is a sticking point with him, I don’t see how this will work.”

Jimin nodded not really listening, “Yeah, yeah, point taken. Are you ready?” Kookie nods slowly. 

“First word is Daddy.” 

“Umm. Mommy? You said The first thing that popped into my head.” 

Jimin rolled his eyes extra hard. “Dirty thing. I said the first dirty thing. Jesus. I’ll take it down a notch. How about blow job?”

“Okay. I want that?” _Yeah, he thinks that’s pretty accurate. Uh huh. ___

____

____

Jimin is less annoyed. “Okay, baby steps. I guess. Rimming?”

“Uhh. Abort. Go back to blow jobs. Does not compute. Wait, what?” 

“You are useless Kookie. You’re not even trying. Try again. Dildos.”

“Umm. Ohhh. Does he have those? Does he really? Like have you seen them in his room? Is that one of the things you guys talk about? I need to know.” He is now completely off task and daydreaming.

“What? Oh for Pete’s sake?! Jungkook?” Jimin snaps his fingers in front of his face. “Fucking?”

Kookie has a sweet smile plastered on his face. “Making love,” he sighs and goes right back to his dildo fantasies. _Who first? Two dildos? One for each of us? Maybe but that seems kinda silly since there are also like, penises. He wonders if they vibrate or_

____

____

Jungkook looks up and Jimin is out the door and he crashes right into Taehyung. Taehyung who looks guilty and embarrassed and immediately runs to his room and slams the door. 

_Oh, no. Nonononono. How much did he hear? What does he think? They were talking about sex. He and Jimin and they were alone together with the door closed and that looks suspicious. He would definitely be suspicious if it were the other way around. Okay. He should just go talk to him. Right? Clear the air. Here he goes. Move. Why am I not moving? ___

____

____

Jimin comes back and and takes his hand. “Get out of your head and go talk to him,” he hisses and promptly opens Tae’s door and shoves his best friend inside. 

With his back to Tae, he is still staring at the closed door. _Confidence. Confidence. He hears sniffling. Is Tae crying? ___

____

____

“I’m happy for you two. Really. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but you guys were in there a long time and I’m sorry for hearing things I shouldn’t have,” Tae is on his bed, with his back to Jungkook, not looking at him. 

He turns around quickly, “Umm. Please don’t cry Tae. It’s really not what you think. I don’t like Jimin. That’s gross. He’s gross. What um... did you hear?” Jungkook is pretty curious. 

Tae rolled over, “Not a lot. You’re pretty quiet. Blow jobs. Abortions but that didn’t make sense. Making love, I think. Boyfriend stuff, I guess.” He sat up and stared down at his hands. 

Jungkook walked over to the bed. “Can I sit down?” Tae nodded slowly. 

“I like you Tae. I think about you all the time. Like...it’s getting really embarrassing how much time I think about running my fingers through your hair or having sleepovers. Kissing you. Umm, just holding your hand. I think you are the most handsome man I have ever seen. Jimin was coaching me through some pretty embarrassing stuff. I have never had a boyfriend and I’m a virgin.” He paused to give Tae a chance to break in but he didn’t.

“I know you like dirty talk but I’m just the worst at that. I can try and maybe I’ll learn to do it better but I want to be honest. I’m sorry if that’s not what you’re looking for. If I’m not what you’re looking for.”

Now it was Tae’s turn to be surprised. There was a new look in his eye. He had stopped crying too. “Take your shirt off, Kookie.”

He did. He watched Tae’s face as his eyes lit up and he reached out to poke his biceps. “Two things. One, I want to bite your muscles like immediately. Two, Jimin was messing with you and I don’t care about dirty talk at all. If it happens, it happens but mostly I just get off on thinking about these muscles and kissing you.” 

_Quick thinking time. He gets off thinking about me? No way. He really does like my muscles. Ouch, yep. He bit me. Oh. Oh, I like that. ___

____

____

Jungkook reaches down to unhook Tae’s mouth from his arm. He brings their mouths together and gives him a very soft, gentle first kiss. He suddenly gets flipped on his back and finds Tae above him, grinning down at him. “My turn.”

_Tae is an awesome kisser. It’s hot and wet and the tongue he has been imagining is so much better. Tae licks into his mouth and this is getting very hot, very fast. But this is everything he’s pictured for his first time. Sort of. There’s no fancy hotel room. Or candles. No music. He’s had a very long time to picture this, okay? ___

____

____

“Kookie? Will you go out with me? I want a boyfriend and you’re so sweet and your body does not match your cute squishy face but you’re perfect. Perfect for me.”

“Wait? We’re not having sex now?” Kookie looked confused, “And yes to the boyfriend/dating part.”

“No, not before the first date Kookie?? What kinda guy do you think I am? I wanna romance you. Buy you dinner, kiss you all night and then I wanna have sex with you. If you want to, of course. No pressure. Whenever you’re ready,” Tae just smiled down at him and then squished their cheeks together. 

“But we should definitely kill Jimin. That was so mean to do to you. Your ears are still all red,” Tae crawled into his boyfriend’s lap and sweetly kissed his ears. Strangely, that did nothing to help his ears. 

Jimin popped his head in and screeched, “Taetae, why is he naked?!”

Tae whispered, “Play along?” Kookie nodded. He would do anything that Tae wanted him to. 

Tae started moaning loudly. Kookie’s eyes popped open _(it was a new sound, okay?) _and they were full on making out now. Tae’s tongue was everywhere. Kookie almost died when he felt Tae giving him a hickey on his neck, two could moan like that. Uh, huh.__

____

____

Jimin just stood there. “What the hell?”

Kookie just looked at him, “Isn’t this what you wanted Jiminie? I used my new skills and now he’s my boyfriend and we’re about to have sex. So if you could just give us a little privacy? Please.” 

“Taetae. You are not taking his virginity tonight. You’ve been dating like 5 minutes.” Jimin was vigorously shaking his head back and forth. 

Taehyung glared at Jimin, “How does it feel to be lied to? That wasn’t very nice of you to do that to Kookie. Now when we have sex is none of your business. Goodnight. Kookie? Wanna have our first sleepover?”

After showering and wearing Tae’s pajamas, they were snuggled up and ready for their first night as boyfriends.


End file.
